Hinata Dan Ujian Chuunin
by Orochi Oro
Summary: Cerita Hinata bersama Kiba setelah Kiba dan Naruto bertarung di ujian chuunin. Humor! Sedikit bashing! Fans Hinata dilarang baca kalau nggak suka Hinata dibashing.


A/N : Aku balik dan ga ada niat nyampah lagi. Niat jadi author baik baik. Niat ngebersihin nama aku walau mungkin udah telat.

Menurutku ga ada larangan bashing di FFn. Aku udah baca peraturan dan ga ada. Banyak kok fict humor yang ngebash karakter, tanpa disadari. Makanya aku mau buat fict humor yang bashingnya sedikit. Hehhe.

FANS HINATA DILARANG BACA!!! Kalau kalian fans fanatik yang nggak tega tokoh kesayangan kalian jadi OOC,ga usah baca! Udah jelaskan tulisannya?? Dilarang flame hanya karena bashing!! Daripada ujung-ujungnya flame sambil marah-marah gaje.. Terserah kalau nekat.. Dilarang flame karena bashingnya lo..

----

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : T

Genre : Humor/General

--

Hinata dan Ujian Chuunin

Hinata menghela nafas. Dia senang sekali..

'Naruto akhirnya kamu menang dari Kiba..' dia berkata dalam hati, senang sekali. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan membawa salep khas Hyuuga.

''Ini Naruto salep luka..'' katanya malu malu. Naruto yang melihat Hinatapun tersenyum..

''Makasih Hinata tapi aku sudah sembuh,'' Naruto menunjukkan lukanya yang sembuh dengan sendirinya karena cakra kyuubi..

Hinata sedih dan kecewa. Padahal dia sudah nyuri salep buat gatal gatal dari kamar bapaknya. Soalnya dia kira itu salep penyembuh..

''Oh ya sudah.. Selamat ya Naruto..'' Hinata mau menyalami Naruto tapi Naruto menolak.

''Aduh tanganku kotor ma'af ya..'' kata Naruto (pura pura) kecewa.

''Oh ya sudah aku pergi dulu,'' kata Hinata yang sudah sedih banget.

Hinata segera mengejar Kiba yang digotong petugas rumah sakit Konoha. Kiba sangat lelah dan lemas, hampir tak bisa melek..

''Kiba pakailah salep ini,'' Hinata mengulurkan salep gatal itu pada Kiba. Kiba menghela nafas panjang sekali sampai sesak..

''Hinata itu salep obat gatel bukan buat luka. Nanti aku jadinya gatel-gatel dong??'' kata Kiba membuat Hinata malu sekali sampai mukanya seperti tomat. Sampai diliatin petugas rumah sakitnya..

''Eh ini tadi mau kamu kasih ke Naruto kan??'' tanya Kiba curiga.

''I.. Iya,'' kata Hinata makin malu aja.

''Yah aku dikasih barang sekon dong??'' tanya Kiba kecewa. Hinata makin malu aja, sampai sampai petugas rumah sakit ketawa..

''Eh Hinata yang belum tanding kan kamu, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Chouji, sama orang Otogakure itu. Nanti kalau kamu lawan Lee, ati-ati lo, nanti kamu dikungfu sama dia, dia punya jurus rambut changcuters.. Kalau lawan Chouji, ati-ati nanti digiles sampai penyet. Kalau lawan si orang Otogakure nanti kamu kena bulu landaknya.. Kamu udah meni pedi jadi alergi kalau kena bulunya.. Kalau lawan Gaara ati-ati, pasirnya itu bukan pasir pantai yang biasa kamu buat mainan. Dan jangan sampai jatuh cinta sama dia walau GaaHina banyak penggemarnya. Kalau sama Neji, kamu tinggal minta aja biar ga dibunuh, dia kan sepupu kamu. Tapi ga tau kalau dia malah pengen ngebunuh kamu. Wajah kamu aja ngeselin.''

''Kamu cemburu yah kalau aku jadian sama Gaara??'' tanya Hinata kegeeran.

''Nggak, kasian si Gaara kalau dapet kamu,'' kata Kiba. Petugas rumah sakit sampai ketawa lagi.

''A.. Anu, jadi nggak salepnya??'' tanya Hinata.

''Ini anak dibilangin nggak nurut. Itu salep gatel non! Mending kamu pakai siapa tau kamu lebih membutuhkan..''

''Tapi kamu luka parah, Kiba,'' kata Hinata prihatin.

''Kamu jangan sok perhatian, kamu kan suka Naruto, jadi wajar kalau kamu muja dia dan lebih ngedukung dia daripada aku. Terserah kamu mau ngedukung siapa, namanya juga orang jatuh cinta. Aku bisa ngerti kok. Tapi kamu kok nggak setia kawin, eh kawan banget yah??'' kata Kiba menahan tawa.

Hinata udah kayak kepiting rebus saking malunya. Petugasnya ikut ketawa. Perannya di sini emang cuma ketawa!!

''Ma.. Maaf Kiba. Aku juga dukung kamu kok, tapi nggak ikhlas sih.''

''Nggak pa pa kok. Aku juga ga butuh dukunganmu, hehehe.'' Kiba meringas-meringis gaje.

''Eh itu siapa yang mau tanding selanjutnya!!'' kata Kiba melihat papan yang sedang mengacak nama.

Hinata menoleh dan terkejut. ''Astafiruloh!!''

''Kenapa?!!'' Kiba ikut kaget.

''Aku ga bisa baca!!'' kata Hinata. Kiba ketawa.

''Itu bacanya Hinata Hyuuga versus Neji Hyuuga!! Aduh kamu lulus sdnya nyogok ya?? Hehehe... LO?!!''

''Kamu bertarung sama Neji!! Kalau dia ga ngampunin kamu mending kamu mundur aja!! Sayangi dirimu, nak!!'' Kiba teriak..

Kiba keburu digotong sama petugas rumah sakit dan pergi. Hinata sendiri dan ketakutan..

''Ini demi kamu Naruto ku sayang!!!''

Hinata melangkah dan menghadapi Neji...

5 menit kemudian...

Kiba yang tiduran sama Akamaru kaget waktu tau tau ada Hinata dateng digotong dan akhirnya diturunkan dikasur.

''Kamu kenapa Hina... Ta?'' kata Kiba.

''Aku encok....''

Kiba ketawa terbahak bahak.

''Kok bisa sih??''

''Iya, kak Neji tadi mukul punggungku sekali pukul dan aku langsung encok. Dia hapal kalau aku sering encok dan minta dipijetin malem malem..''

''Alhamdulilah...''

''Lo kok alhamdulilah??'' Hinata bertanya tanya.

''Ya alhamdulilah dong kamu masih idup!!'' kata Kiba sambil ngelus ngelus Akamaru yang kelenger.

''Kiba kamu perhatian banget sama aku!!!'' Hinata histeris dengan gajenya.

''Yee... Geer deh!! Aku cuma ga mau kalau kamu matinya elit!!''

''Lo? Terus bagusnya matiku gimanadong??''

''Kesedak cincin tunangan yang diselipin di kue!!'' usul Kiba, Akamaru setuju dan menggonggong.

Hinata saking keselnya langsung gubrak dan kepalanya kena tembok sampai benjol dan pingsan beneran.

''Pingsan dengan ga elit,'' komentar Kiba langsung berbalik dan tidur.

Tamat

Ini fict humor lo. (Ma'af ya kalau nggak lucu) Jangan marah marah kan cuma buat lucu lucuan.. Hehe. Fans Hinata, kita damai aja yah! Kalau ga mau jadi teman tercinta jadi musuh terbenci juga ga papa kok!! Hehe. Jangan flame karna bashingnya!! Tapi isi fictnya ada kesalahan apa?? Dan kalau mau ngeflame ga usah ngada ada, misalnya salah ketik aja langsung diflame. Kalau ngeflame yang berkualitas yah! aku kan udah bikin fict yang bukan sampah lagi (menurutku sih)..

Makasih buat 'Edelstein' yang ngasih saya inspirasi karna fictnya. Hehe.. Silahkan buat comunity sesuka kalian, mau fict paling hina, fict yang ga pantes dipublikasikan, fict yang ngebash karakter, terserah!!

Aku kasih jempol buat -kun dan shiNomori naOmi (ma'af kalau salah ketik) yang super sabar menghadapi aku.. Hehe. Dan untuk fuuyuki27 yang super pema'af, kukasih jempol juga. hehhe. Nao-cchi yang baik, kukasih jempol juga...

Aku minta ma'af sebesar besarnya atas kesalahanku di masa lalu. Ma'af kalau udah bikin sakit hati.. Tolong jangan fict ini dari masa laluku..

Aku mau damai aja di FFn, mau ngebersihin nama aku yang udah dicap sampah..mudah mudahan ini bukan fict sampah lagi yang kalian benci. Kalau kehadiranku tetap tidak disukai, ini akan jadi fict ku yang bener-bener terakhir. Aku dari awal emang udah salah kok, tapi aku ingin memperbaikinya. Byebye!


End file.
